


It's like the ones who only know (it seems like the ones who always go)

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreamlike, Future Fic, Guro, M/M, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Slurs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ichigo Kurosaki sogna, come tutti gli esseri umani.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A voler essere pignoli, Ichigo Kurosaki sogna con una frequenza impressionante. Spesso sono sogni innocui, confuse rielaborazioni delle sue giornate, frammenti di vita vissuta appiccicati assieme con gusto quasi dadaista, a formare un insieme che ha senso solo per la mente che ha composto quel mosaico intricato e forse neanche per quella. Non da sola, per lo meno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Manca la mano bianca e pallida che tutte le sue sensazioni e i suoi ricordi rimescola e distorce, disegnandoli nella forma delle sue paure più profonde e dei suoi desideri più bassi e vergognosi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Manca lui, la chiave di volta dei suoi sogni più scombinati, l’ombra bianca e graffiante che aleggia sempre alle sue spalle, nel suo petto, nell’angolo in basso a sinistra dei suoi occhi, nel suo respiro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lui c’è sempre, quando Ichigo Kurosaki sogna. Il sonno della ragione è il suo regno, lì non è lui a essere il cavallo. Lì è lui a sedere sul trono.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like the ones who only know (it seems like the ones who always go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terryh_nyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/gifts).



> Oddio. Non ci posso credere. Ce l'ho FATTA. Questa fanfic era in incubazione, ferma, bloccata, DA DUE ANNI.  
> Era il Febbraio del 2014 quando ho aperto il file di questa fic, pensando di farla partecipare al pornfest. Poi ho pensato di farla partecipare al pornfest del 2015. E poi del 2016.  
> POI NIENTE, è uscita adesso. Era una fic complicata, almeno nella mia mente. Erano da secoli che non affrontavo l'HichIchi - che io STRA-AMO - e volevo lanciarmi nella rivisitazione più onirica e orrorifica possibile del mondo interiore di Ichigo sotto il controllo dell'Hollow. Sì, c'era stata quella fic esilarante che poi è scomparsa dal web - ma è sempre nel mio pc - su questi due ma volevo buttarmi sull'angst.  
> E sul d/s. Perchè se c'è una coppia, per me, che sprizza dom/sub da tutti i pori è l'HichIchi. Eddai, il Re e il Cavallo, avete capito, no? E poi, niente, l'angst mai davvero risolto fra questi due, Ichigo che a guerra ormai terminata deve gestirsi i suoi traumi interiori e l'Hollow che glieli risolve a modo suo  
> Però.  
> Però.  
> Diamo a Cesare ciò che è di Cesare. Se [Terryh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) non avesse pubblicato una magnifica KomaHina gor-ish qualche giorno fa, io non mi sarei mai sbloccata. È stato il profumo di gore a richiamarmi e dirmi: "Sì, Raxi, SEGUI LA STRADA DEL SANGUE E DELLE MENOMAZIONI FISICHE CONSENSUALI, TANTO SONO NEL MONDO INTERIORE, NESSUNO SI FA MALE DAVVERO, più o meno". Senza la [sua fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7512265) questa robina qui - che tra l'altro continua il progetto infinito della BDT - non sarebbe mai nata. Non so che dire, ha un sacco di warning sta fic, un po' di sangue, un po' di auto-analisi guidata, un po' di TRIP PSICHEDELICI DA MONDO ONIRICO, un po' di quasi-horror e giù di lì.  
> Un polpettone.  
> Io ho amato scriverlo, spero che qualcuno di voi ami leggerlo.  
> Per tutto il resto, c'è Master--- ci sono i kudos.  
> BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #051. Acqua

_Where did you see me_  
_How do you run for a long time?_  
_There if you need me_  
_Hope this was made for a good time_  
_It’s like the ones who only know_  
_It seems like the ones who always go_  
_I don’t want to go_  
_**(In The City | Caveman)**_

Ichigo Kurosaki sogna, come tutti gli esseri umani.

A voler essere pignoli, Ichigo Kurosaki sogna con una frequenza impressionante. Spesso sono sogni innocui, confuse rielaborazioni delle sue giornate, frammenti di vita vissuta appiccicati assieme con gusto quasi dadaista, a formare un insieme che ha senso solo per la mente che ha composto quel mosaico intricato e forse neanche per quella. Non da sola, per lo meno.

Manca la mano bianca e pallida che tutte le sue sensazioni e i suoi ricordi rimescola e distorce, disegnandoli nella forma delle sue paure più profonde e dei suoi desideri più bassi e vergognosi.

Manca _lui_ , la chiave di volta dei suoi sogni più scombinati, l’ombra bianca e graffiante che aleggia sempre alle sue spalle, nel suo petto, nell’angolo in basso a sinistra dei suoi occhi, nel suo respiro.

 _Lui_ c’è sempre, quando Ichigo Kurosaki sogna. Il sonno della ragione è il suo regno, lì non è _lui_ a essere il cavallo. Lì è _lui_ a sedere sul trono.

E dunque Ichigo Kurosaki sogna e nei suoi sogni a dominare è un istinto fra tutti: la paura.

Di giorno è facile vincerla. Alla luce del sole le ombre si ritirano sotto gli oggetti, il suo corpo risponde agli stimoli cerebrali, la mente è pronta e lui ha il potere: il potere di proteggere, il potere di lottare, il potere di aiutare. Ora che la guerra è finita, non deve neanche più temere che le persone che ama gli vengano portate via nel più brutale, improvviso e ingiusto dei modi. Ora che ha imparato a gestire la sua forza, ora che ha imparato a dare un nome alle parti più insospettabili di se stesso, Ichigo Kurosaki è sicuro.

Ma poi scende la notte e il buio che cala dietro le palpebre squarcia le cicatrici faticosamente richiuse di una guerra che nella sua testa non se n’è mai andata. Pulsano e bruciano come ferite appena incise nella carne, sanguinano e Ichigo Kurosaki ha di nuovo quindici anni e uccide per proteggere chi ama; ha di nuovo diciassette anni e uccide chi si è conquistato la sua fiducia e gliel’ha strappata via a colpi di spada.

Nei suoi sogni Ichigo Kurosaki ha vent’anni e uccide perché non ce la fa a controllarsi. All’improvviso è di nuovo come riavere fra le mani l’elsa di una spada troppo grande e ingestibile, la realtà è un corridoio melmoso e confuso di nemici da abbattere, le sue giornate sono un tentativo costante di riparare agli errori che qualcun altro ha commesso prima di lui e tutte le persone che lo circondano sono prede da uccidere. Tutto, dietro le palpebre socchiuse, si riduce a una sequenza sanguinaria e ribollente di corpi straziati, arti strappati a mani nude, due occhi ambrati che lo osservano con tristezza, uno sguardo azzurro che si spegne in meno di un istante, amici, conoscenti, compagni che si tramutano in brandelli di carne e sangue e ossa spolpate e poi _la cenere_.

Non sorride, nei suoi sogni. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare è tapparsi le orecchie, mentre le urla, il dolore, il tumulto della guerra lo invade e lo abbatte al suolo, come l’onda di una mareggiata invernale, violenta e tagliente come la punta aguzza di un milione di spilli. Cade nella polvere, Ichigo Kurosaki, e non c’è più il cielo azzurro sopra la sua testa, né il suolo duro e sicuro sotto la sua faccia. Non c’è pioggia e non c’è aria da respirare, solo buio da cui riemergere inspirando disperato, mentre salta a sedere nel mezzo delle lenzuola inzuppate di sudore e paura, rivoltandosi fra le pieghe appiccicose del tessuto prima di rendersi conto che è tutto soltanto una sua fantasia. E forse, per questo, fa ancora più orrore.

Sta sognando di uccidere anche nell’ennesima delle sue notti senza luna e senza stelle, corre su per una scala stretta fatta di vetro e ricordi, che si arrotola su se stessa e sale sempre più su e ogni gradino calpestato è una crepa che si apre nella sua sanità mentale, ogni passo è un centimetro in meno verso la follia e anche se non gli sembra di avere più la forza di respirare, continua a correre con i polmoni che minacciano di collassare, perché la paura è sempre alle sue spalle, così vicina da sussurrargli in un orecchio, così incombente da sfiorargli il collo con le lunghe dita ossute e raggelargli il petto in una morsa dura e pesante che blocca anche i battiti del cuore.

E poi Ichigo Kurosaki incespica, cade, scivola via dal bordo sottile e crudele della scala, afferra invano solo il vuoto fra le mani e gli sembra di affondare di nuovo, ancora, sempre più in basso. Questa volta non tocca bruscamente terra, però. Questa volta il buio non si riapre sopra la sua testa e lui non si sveglia. Questa volta ci resta intrappolato al centro esatto, tenebre che come tentacoli si arrampicano lungo la pelle dei polsi e delle caviglie, lo stringono e lo avviluppano attorno alla vita, gli impediscono di riprendere possesso di se stesso e squarciare la coltre spessa e caliginosa che lo intrappola. Vorrebbe urlare ma non ha voce, il vuoto che lo avvolge assorbe ogni suono, ogni rumore e ogni fremito.

Per questo non fa rumore la lama bianca e larga che gli trancia pelle e ossa di netto e, affilatissima, si fa strada nella sua pancia, dividendogli perfettamente in due le vertebre alla base della schiena, insinuandosi fra le viscere attorcigliate e trapassandogli la pancia all’altezza dell’ombelico. Ichigo osserva il filo ora purpureo dell’arma con aria quasi incredula, unico sprazzo vibrante di colore nel buio soffocante che lo circonda, accorgendosi che non prova alcun genere di dolore. È solo un freddo corroborante quello che gli gela le ossa, i nervi e i muscoli, mentre lui continua a fissare concentratissimo la punta da cui il sangue gocciola lento, verso il basso, e ogni stilla che cade colora il buio, restituisce allo spazio che lo circonda un alto e un basso, un est e un ovest, un tempo che scorre regolare, e non li misura più soltanto con la posizione dei suoi piedi e attraverso la percezione distorta che scorre nella sua testa.

All’improvviso, sotto la paglia fragile dei suoi calzari, Ichigo Kurosaki avverte la durezza tagliente di tanti piccoli sassolini. È in piedi e sopra di lui c’è un soffitto, attorno ci sono delle pareti, di fronte a lui qualcosa di solido, ma dalla forma ancora incerta, si delinea piano nelle tenebre che vanno assottigliandosi. E mentre ancora abitua gli occhi al mondo che si va delineando, un soffio di vento gli sfiora il collo, nell’angolo fra l’orecchio e la mandibola, e Ichigo rabbrividisce appena.

«Ciao…» fa il vento, mutandosi in una voce rauca e metallica, una voce che Ichigo Kurosaki conosce meglio di qualunque altra al mondo. E poi un fantasma bianco si affaccia contro la sua spalla e appare davanti ai suoi occhi lo sguardo nero e bianco che gli trapassa il cervello, meglio di quanto stia facendo la lama pallida con i suoi intestini.

È l’angolo stirato della bocca, la prima risposta che concede al ghigno di luna affilata che il suo bianco inquilino gli rivolge.

«Chi si rivede…» gli risponde, alla fine, in un sospiro martoriato nel profilo stretto dei denti, digrignati allo spasimo, e la bocca sottile dell’altro gli sfiora un orecchio, la mandibola e poi il collo, prima di incastrarsi nello spazio stretto fra la clavicola e il colletto rigido del suo shihakusho.

Il calore sboccia come un fiore sopra il suo collo e dentro la sua pancia, quando la lama si sfila via in un’onda rossa di sangue, che schizza sul pavimento e sulle vesti bianchissime del suo Hollow interiore, lasciando al posto dell’ombelico una fessura longitudinale e rossa che già si rimargina, assurdamente veloce come solo in un sogno può accadere. O in un mondo dove tutte le leggi della fisica vanno a farsi benedire.

«Sei lento!» gli ride contro e gli assesta un colpo con la sua Zanpakuto ed è solo la sua gemella, nera come il sangue rappreso, che Ichigo sfodera, bloccando il movimento discendente dell’arma, che sembra mirare con letale precisione al punto su cui le sue labbra bianche si sono posate fino a qualche istante prima.

«Sei… stronzo!» sputa fuori dolore acido e rabbia sollevata, Ichigo, il braccio che trema appena mentre la sua pancia e la sua schiena gli sembrano ancora divise in due, un bruciore che minaccia di strapparlo fino alla testa ma poi svanisce, quando il ragazzo posa lo sguardo sul mondo che lo circonda. E sbotta in una bestemmia.

Sotto i suoi piedi non ci sono ciottoli né ghiaia ma ossa: vertebre e scapole ordinatamente disposte che formano un sentiero o forse un vero e proprio pavimento intarsiato di falangi e ulne. Femori e omeri, tibie e peroni e rotule sono pilastri e infissi e le decorazioni levigate e terrificanti dei frontoni di quello che assomiglia a un palazzo. A un posto specifico di un palazzo, a dirla tutta. Quello che più lo sconvolge, però, è la rete sottile, rossa e azzurrina, che costituisce i muri e il soffitto. Sono tessuti palpitanti, grondanti sangue e plasma, innervati di un reticolato di vene scure e ramificate, che sembrano tenere insieme la trama fibrosa di quel luogo grottesco alle sue fondamenta.

«E hai un gusto orribile!» sentenzia il Sostituto Shinigami, indignatissimo, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, la mandibola tirata e gli occhi sgranati dal disgusto. Per suo sommo scorno, il suo inquilino sorride, inclina la testa all’indietro e rotea gli occhi, prima di piegarsi in avanti di scatto, affondando la punta bianca della sua Zanpakuto nel pavimento e facendo perno sull’elsa con entrambi i palmi.

«Lo ripeti talmente tante volte, che sospetto che in fondo in fondo ti piaccia» insinua, la lingua blu che guizza fra le labbra sottili e disegna sulla punta la linea degli incisivi. Ichigo non risponde, non subito, e tentenna interdetto. È ancora profondamente confuso, la sua pelle e i suoi abiti traspirano sudore e ansia e timore di una morte amministrata con fin troppa generosità fino a un attimo prima, lì nella trama stretta e morbosa dei suoi sogni più vergognosi.

Allora il suo Hollow si rimette in posizione eretta, si carica la Zanpakuto su una spalla e scivola verso di lui, facendo scricchiolare sotto le piante dei piedi ogni singolo osso che tocca, finché non è abbastanza vicino da allungare una mano e premerla contro la spalla del suo Re, scostandolo malamente e continuando ad avanzare in linea retta.

«O forse _lo so_ che ti piace… ma non è mai troppo tardi per ammetterlo» conclude e i suoi piedi si arrampicano su per una scalinata di femori e tibie e rotule, bianchissime e scheggiate, come se pelle, muscoli e tendini fossero stati rimossi a colpi di lama dalla loro superficie.

«Umpf… non è colpa mia se voi Hollow avete tutti un gusto così tamarro per l’arredamento…» ribatte velocemente Ichigo, lo sguardo castano che schizza da un angolo lontanissimo all’altro dell’immenso salone in cui sta sostando, e cerca di non concentrarsi troppo sulle pulsazioni sinistre delle pareti attorno a lui.

«Fammi il piacere e risparmiami i paragoni con certi plebei dai capelli più assurdi della loro faccia di cazzo!» sibila l’Hollow e si lascia cadere mollemente su quello che ha tutta l’aria di essere un trono regale, sì, ma fatto di crani tondi, dalla superficie liscia e lucidissima. Orbite vuote e nere lo osservano dai braccioli e sorrisi inquietantemente fissi gli si imprimono nella retina, lasciando Ichigo con uno spaventoso senso di disagio addosso. Conosce quel posto, l’ha già visitato altre, rare volte, e puntualmente è una stretta feroce allo stomaco ciò che gli provoca quel dispiegamento oscenamente compiaciuto di sete di morte e sterminio.

Il suo Hollow si rigira comodamente nel clangore ossuto che provocano i movimenti del suo corpo contro le teste bianche che gli fanno da sedile e si stiracchia, già annoiato dalla sua presenza al punto da mettersi a fissare il vuoto sopra di sé, come se stesse accadendo chissà quale prodigio inaspettato.

«Tutto questo è… necessario ogni volta? Non riesco a credere che tutto ciò che ti piaccia sia distruggere ogni cosa che tocchi…».

«Sei noioso!» scandisce lentamente l’albino con la voce impastata e fa ondeggiare un braccio lungo disteso giù da un bracciolo del suo trono di teschi.

«Oh, puoi anche sfottermi ma non è possibile che la tua idea di mondo interiore sia una specie di palazzo degli orrori fatto di organi umani… è grottesco!» replica Ichigo testardamente e si avvicina a lui, e ogni passo che fa è un sinistro scricchiolare delle suole di paglia dei suoi calzari contro il sentiero di scapole che si snoda verso la sua meta.

«La tua fottuta idea di mondo interiore è un cazzo di cielo azzurro con dei grattacieli messi in orizzontale, almeno io ho gusto artistico! Se questo magnifico ossario macchiato di rosso e azzurro non ti rimescola il sangue nelle vene, eh, allora sei proprio un caso perso!».

La risata metallica gli taglia i timpani, come la spada che gli ha trapassato le viscere qualche momento prima, e Ichigo soffia infastidito, inerpicandosi su per il breve scalone che ancora lo separa da lui.

«Almeno io non sono un monomaniaco psicopatico con tendenze omicide… che diamine fai?!».

«Stai al tuo posto, reuccio dei miei stivali!» lo blocca l’Hollow, la lunga mano bianca che affonda fra i suoi capelli arancioni e preme forte col palmo, costringendolo a piegarsi su un ginocchio, nella posa assurdamente umiliante di un cavaliere che sta per ricevere l’investitura dal suo sovrano.

«Ecco, in questa posizione stai benissimo! Ti dirò di più…» volta finalmente il capo e lo osserva di sottecchi, le iridi bianche che galleggiano nella sclera nera osservandolo con una fissità a dir poco morbosa, e poi sorride, uno di quei sorrisi irritanti per cui Ichigo gli risponde con un ghigno tirato.

«… mi sembri pronto per prendermelo in bocca, ah!».

Il suo Re resta perplesso per qualche secondo, neanche crede alle sue orecchie, sbatte le palpebre stolidamente un paio di volte e poi sbotta, rialzandosi indignato e sfilandosi dalla presa prepotente della sua mano.

«Ma che cazzo dici? Non sai pensare ad altro?! Ma allora sei scemo!».

«Ah, che palle. Prima ti lamenti che penso solo a uccidere, poi ti lamenti che penso solo a scopare. Sei un insopportabile bamboccio capriccioso!» biascica l’Hollow facendogli il verso e le sue dita, come rami scheletrici di un albero secco, si agganciano avidamente al bavero del suo shihakusho, lacerano la stoffa e lo strattonano senza grazia, costringendolo a chinarsi fin quasi sul suo viso bianco.

«Attenzione a non incazzarti troppo, però, o rischi di perdere il controllo» sibila sornione e riprende immediatamente il suo ghigno esasperante, mentre Ichigo sussulta alle sue parole e affonda le unghie nei braccioli del trono, sbriciolando sotto i polpastrelli ossa come se fossero sabbia e cenere.

«Se mi lasciassi dormire in pace…» esordisce lui ma l’espressione ancora più annoiata del suo Hollow inibisce ogni sua capacità di riuscire a svolgere un discorso di senso compiuto.

«Non sono io quello che ha una fottuta paura di stare al mondo».

Il polpastrello del pollice dell’Hollow scava nei muscoli tesi del suo viso, gli stira un angolo della bocca verso l’alto e gli impedisce di articolare una sola parola di senso compiuto, disegnandosi il profilo dei denti contro la pelle bianca.

«Sei tu che ti tormenti ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto, ogni secondo che stai in piedi» insinua e lo costringe ad aprire meccanicamente la mascella e farsi sfiorare la punta della lingua dal suo pollice.

«Io… non ho paura di te!» riesce a bofonchiare, scuotendo il capo per liberarsi della sua presa ma invano.

«Continui a dire cose che so già».

L’Hollow scuote la testa ancora più annoiato ma non lo libera, stringendo forte le dita contro il suo mento fin quasi a comprimergli le ossa.

Ichigo però non apre bocca, resta a mangiare aria e impazienza, le mani indolenzite e tantissima voglia di scrollarsi di dosso quello sguardo bianco e sfrontato che gli scava dentro come solo l’altra parte di se stesso sa fare. E alla fine sono proprio i suoi occhi castani a sottrarsi alla sua indagine, a fissare ostinatamente un punto qualsiasi alle sue spalle, perché l’ammissione è già troppo umiliante da sopportare.

«Non sei tu che… potresti perdere il controllo ogni volta che…».

«So già anche questo, _Ichigo_ » ribatte il suo Hollow, infastidito, e gli preme forte il pollice contro le labbra, lo costringe a zittirsi in una massa di rancori ribollenti che si fa quasi remissiva di fronte alle sue maniere prepotenti. Ma Ichigo non cede. Tace e resta in piedi, puntellato sui palmi, a fissare l’angolo obliquo della sua bocca bianca mentre la sua controparte riprende a parlare, calpestando il suo mutismo con sfrontatezza.

«Dimmi qualcosa che non so. Parlami di qualcosa che non siano le tue fottute paure da bamboccio piscialletto».

Ride, su quelle parole e dell’espressione offesa che l’altro gli rivolge. Ride, l’Hollow, e si solleva su un gomito raddrizzandosi appena, fin quasi a raggiungere il volto del suo Re ma non lo tocca, piuttosto cerca quel paio di pupille nere che provano ancora a sfuggirgli, come se volesse trafiggerne il centro esatto con un solo sguardo.

«Potremmo… ucciderli tutti…».

Il fatto che non sia la risposta a tutte le sue preghiere lo dimostra lo schioccare scocciato della lingua del suo bianco inquilino contro il palato e il modo esasperato con cui rotea gli occhi, assumendo un aspetto se possibile ancor più terrificante.

Poi la presa sul bavero del suo shihakusho si allenta all’improvviso e Ichigo respira per l’attimo sufficiente perché il palmo della mano dell’Hollow gli atterri sulla nuca e cinque unghie affilate si conficchino tanto in profondità nella pelle da indurlo a inginocchiarsi in un grido sordo di dolore.

«Potresti smetterla di offenderci, sminuendo la nostra forza, stupido Re eretico» lo incalza, senza concedergli un solo istante per riprendere fiato, gli tira forte le ciocche di capelli arancioni e lo costringe a sollevare il capo fino a fronteggiare il suo viso e il suo sguardo macchiato di una noia a dir poco incazzata.

«Ricordati che noi siamo forti abbastanza da difendere prima di tutto noi stessi. Ed è questo tutto quello che conta. Poi ci resta forza a sufficienza per pensare anche agli altri».

«Se è per questo, siamo forti abbastanza per difendere noi stessi e gli altri nello stesso momento e allo stesso modo!».

La voce di Ichigo si solleva, roca per il silenzio prolungato, ma sicura abbastanza da sovrastare la rauca eco che ancora rimbomba fra le pareti di quel regale ossario. Finalmente gli occhi castani del suo Re gli rivolgono tutta l’attenzione che pretende ma il suo bianco inquilino non ha alcuna intenzione di terminare lì il suo discorso.

«La loro esistenza ci procura piacere ed è questo l’unico motivo per cui ci interessa proteggerli».

«Siamo felici se li vediamo stare bene, è _questo_ quello che conta».

Si fronteggiano entrambi con la più sorda e monolitica ostinazione e non c’è egoismo nelle parole dell’uno come non c’è ipocrisia nella voce dell’altro; sono soltanto due facce di un’unica medaglia che si confrontano e nessuna delle due è disposta ad ammettere che la ragione giace nel mezzo delle motivazioni che stanno snocciolando.

«Allora dobbiamo imparare a stare bene _anche noi_ , perché se tu soffri, soffro anch’io, stupido Re senza cervello…» sibila l’Hollow e Ichigo ammutolisce all’improvviso, la bocca che resta aperta con tutte le parole mozzate sulla punta della lingua.

«… e questo proprio non posso permetterlo… di distruggerci con i tuoi rimorsi… fino a farci marcire come foglie sotto la pioggia… o come un cadavere squartato sotto il sole, se la metafora è più di tuo gusto…».

Ichigo storce il naso, un attimo prima di permettersi di provare compassione per le parole del suo Hollow, un attimo dopo che gli si è già arrampicato con tutto il braccio sopra la nuca, scivolandogli addosso come una vipera bianca dalle pupille attente e pungenti come spilli.

La sua lunga lingua blu guizza fuori dalle labbra pallide e sfiora le sue, strappandogli un brivido e un bel pezzo delle sue già deboli resistenze, ma è soltanto quando la sua bocca viene coperta con una prepotenza che quasi gli impedisce di respirare – quella stessa lingua scura che gli scava contro il palato – che Ichigo piega i gomiti, si sporge sull’Hollow e quasi si scioglie contro il suo viso.

È come riprendere a respirare con entrambi i polmoni, quel bacio che lo viola fino al centro del suo petto; come ricominciare a sentire le cose sotto le dita, dopo essere stati privati del tatto così a lungo da dimenticare cosa si prova a toccare; è come sentirsi finalmente a casa, le spalle coperte e la sicurezza di non essere più sorvegliati da un nemico di cui non si riesce a distinguere i contorni.

È esattamente come ricongiungersi a una parte di se stessi, che non è un braccio, non è una gamba, è la metà precisa di ciò che Ichigo è, una metà senza cui provare a vivere è stato già difficile una volta, per osare anche solo pensare di riprovarci.

Le unghie e le dita affondano nei braccioli del trono, spaccano crani sotto i polpastrelli, mentre Ichigo si puntella con un ginocchio sul trono e prova così a intrappolare il suo Hollow, che gli sta sfuggendo sotto le labbra come acqua fresca, scivolando sempre più in basso. Non ha senso, perché sotto di loro dovrebbero esserci mucchi di ossa, incastrati così strettamente fra di loro da essere più solidi di una roccia.

La sensazione di cadere arriva all’improvviso, lacerando Ichigo alla bocca dello stomaco, e lui spalanca gli occhi in un grido muto, mentre perde il contatto con il suo bianco inquilino e davanti allo sguardo l’unico panorama che si distende è un universo nero come la pece, così fitto e denso di oscurità che persino il biancore accecante del suo Hollow ne viene inghiottito rapidamente.

Ichigo precipita, come un sasso lanciato in un lago, in fondo alla voragine buia che sta dove fino a un secondo prima c’era una sala del trono macabra e pretenziosa come chi la abitava. Precipita e non può fare nulla per fermarsi, semplicemente perché neanche _capisce_ cosa stia succedendo. Il suo mondo interiore si muove sempre un attimo troppo in fretta per il buonsenso che si ostina ad applicare, anche lì dove né la logica né le leggi della fisica hanno alcun significato.

Lì è soltanto l’immaginazione del suo padrone a comandare le cose ed è sempre umiliante dover ammettere che il suo istinto se la cavi in maniera decisamente più spregiudicata ed efficace della sua ragione. Tutto ciò che gli viene in mente di fare è voltarsi mentre ancora è sospeso a mezz’aria e cercare di cadere nella maniera meno dolorosa possibile, per quanto ben pochi danni possa subire lì dove si trova ora.

Non fa in tempo a trasformare il pensiero in azione che si ritrova a sbattere col sedere contro la terra viva e umida. Lo strato molliccio e marcescente del sottobosco si appiccica sotto i palmi delle sue mani, quando riprova a guadagnare la posizione seduta, strappandogli una bestemmia smozzicata sotto la lingua. Si guarda attorno, cercando di aguzzare la vista per distinguere almeno una parte del paesaggio ombroso che lo circonda. Raggi di luce radi e sottili come fili di seta perforano il tetto di foglie spesse di un luccicante e scurissimo verde smeraldino, che spuntano a decine dai rami neri, contorti e intrecciati strettamente fra loro.

È in un bosco o almeno quella è la definizione che si sente di dare alla corte affollata di alberi imponenti e minacciosi attorno a lui. Ichigo si alza in piedi a fatica, ancora dolente di una botta che neanche dovrebbe fargli effetto – sempre che un certo Hollow dispettoso non decida di cambiare le regole a suo piacimento…

Posa una mano ancora inzaccherata contro il tronco più vicino e lo avverte, così improvvisamente da staccarla precipitosamente. Torna a poggiare il palmo sulla superficie ruvida, con la lentezza cauta di chi si ritrova a infilare una mano nelle fauci del leone, e sente sotto i polpastrelli, nitida e precisa, la sensazione di linfa che scorre e scroscia nelle venature dell’albero come un fiume in piena. È l’unico rumore avvertibile, si rende conto riprendendo contatto con il suo udito, in quel luogo dove non si alza il frinire di una sola cicala né il ronzare di un’ape né tantomeno il cinguettio acuto di qualche uccello. Neanche un refolo di vento si alza a scompigliare le foglie spesse, che di tanto in tanto cadono verso il basso. Il silenzio è tagliato soltanto dal rumore scrosciante di acqua che non sembra provenire da un solo punto distinto ma da ogni singolo oggetto che lo circonda. Persino le foglie, si accorge con stupore quando una ricade sulla sua spalla, vibrano e tremano come attraversate da una corrente d’acqua invisibile e impalpabile.

Potrebbe quasi concludere di trovarsi sul fondo di un lago o in un fiume enorme, non foss’altro che l’ambientazione in cui si muove e il fatto che è circondato da aria facciano a pugni con quell’ipotesi.

«Tu e i tuoi stupidi scherzi… era necessario?!» urla al vuoto e quello gli risponde in un’eco debole e soffocata delle sue stesse parole, quasi sfottendolo. Fende il bosco con lo sguardo, azzarda qualche passo lasciando che la poltiglia marcescente e ribollente che forma il sottobosco si attacchi alla paglia dei suoi calzari, si addentra – scavalcando cautamente due tronchi che crescono obliquamente rispetto al terreno – nell’oscurità verde e nera che lo intrappola ma neanche il lembo bianco di un paio di hakama si degna di fare capolino nel suo campo visivo.

«Dove sei?!» urla, e più che l’urgenza di ritrovare il suo Hollow è il desiderio di mettere a tacere quel rumore scrosciante e insistente a spingerlo ad alzare la voce e cercare di sovrastarlo.

Invano, perché più forte si fa la sua voce, più vicino e inquietante si fa il rumore di un fiume in piena che minaccia di travolgerlo alle sue spalle da un istante all’altro.

Nulla accade e quella sospensione prolungata non fa che logorare la già scossa pazienza di Ichigo. Evita con uno sbuffo una radice sporgente che gli fa lo sgambetto e si fa scivolare a terra con la schiena contro un altro tronco, ripulendosi le mani sporche contro lo shihakusho e macchiando il tessuto scuro senza neanche rendersene conto.

«Se questa… questa roba dovrebbe dimostrarmi qualcosa… ti assicuro che non sta funzionando!» ammette sconfitto, e c’è un nodo stretto al centro del suo petto che tira e lo tiene sveglio, come se la sola idea di abbandonarsi a quella corrente invisibile che quasi gli incombe alle spalle potrebbe ucciderlo.

«E chi ti vuole dimostrare qualcosa».

L’Hollow gli compare all’improvviso davanti alla faccia con un’esclamazione così violenta e allegra da farlo sobbalzare e mozzargli un mezzo urlo al centro della gola. Ichigo trasalisce, premendosi contro il tronco, prima di rendersi conto della posizione a dir poco ridicola con cui l’altro è riuscito a terrorizzarlo.

Se ne sta appollaiato su un ramo largo e spesso che si biforca in due, proprio sopra di lui, lo fissa a testa in giù con un ghigno al contrario che fa, se possibile, ancora più paura. Sembra proprio uno spettro uscito dal peggiore dei suoi incubi ma ciò che più lo spaventa è che, colori a parte, è il suo esatto riflesso.

«Sarebbe tempo sprecato provare a farti entrare qualcosa in testa e io non ho alcuna voglia di impegnarmi» sibila sarcastico e gli picchietta forte la punta dell’indice contro la fronte, mentre Ichigo ancora balbetta alla disperata ricerca di fiato e di un po’ di calma.

«Che… paura mi hai fatto prendere!».

Ichigo vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa – l’ennesima recriminazione senza effetto – ma si blocca. Per un attimo quel rumore incessante di acqua che scorre si è fermato. È stato solo un secondo, il tempo necessario perché le dita dell’Hollow lo sfiorassero e si allontanassero, e quella consapevolezza, chissà perché, lo fa sentire sollevato. È una sensazione così improvvisa e gigantesca, che non riesce a gestirla, ne viene travolto all’improvviso, e si ritrova a ridere di un riso sciocco e incontrollabile, che gli scuote la pancia e il petto e lo costringe a soffocare quei singhiozzi striduli con il palmo premuto contro le labbra secche.

L’espressione irriverente dell’Hollow si tramuta in qualcosa di strano e distorto, di una malizia indecifrabile e compiaciuta.

«Allora non sei così stupido» esclama, ritirandosi indietro e accoccolandosi nella biforcazione fra i due rami su cui è comodamente assiso.

«Che… vuoi dire?!» ribatte Ichigo, riprendendo fiato a grosse boccate, e quell’allontanamento non gli piace, _lo disturba_ , tanto che fa due passi in avanti, gattoni sull’erba umida, e poi si volta, aggrappandosi a entrambi i rami e puntellandosi sui palmi, fino a issarsi e appollaiarsi sulla corteccia spessa e spaccata in più punti che il suo inquilino ha già occupato per metà.

«Se sapessi capire _quello che senti_ , ci saresti già arrivato da solo» conclude l’altro, sibillino, e si limita a fissarlo, le mani intrecciate sul nodo degli hakama e la schiena premuta contro il tronco di quell’albero nero e dalle foglie larghe più di una mano, spesse e rilucenti, che li circondano e li avvolgono come una cortina discreta e odorosa di resina e linfa.

«Magari potresti darmi una mano, invece di tirartela come se fossi un indovino da quattro soldi!».

Ichigo avanza sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, con molta cautela: nonostante i rami siano spessi, non vuole testare eccessivamente la loro resistenza, e si arresta a poca distanza dal suo Hollow, sovrastandogli appena le ginocchia mentre lo osserva. Aguzza lo sguardo ma è un’accortezza inutile: nel buio la sua pelle bianca e le sue iridi di neve risaltano ancora meglio, è impossibile perdersi anche una sola sfumatura delle sue espressioni beffarde.

«Eh, no, bello mio! Se ti aiuto, non vale! E poi voglio che sia tu a dirmelo!».

«Cosa?!» chiede Ichigo ed è il ritratto stesso dell’esasperazione ma il suo bianco inquilino non pare disposto a concedergli altro terreno. Tutto ciò che fa è fissarlo e la sua espressione è intrisa di irritazione, di rabbia, a tratti di un odio che gli approfondisce le pieghe del viso e lo rende malefico a dir poco, e poi di pietà.

Perché, contrariamente a quanto Ichigo stesso sia portato a credere, fra tutti i sentimenti il suo Istinto conosce benissimo anche la pietà e la considera la sua più forte manifestazione di disgusto e disprezzo nei confronti di qualcuno. L’Hollow lo odia perché ha fatto tanto per farsi accettare da lui, ha atteso pazientemente nell’ombra, anche quando è stato ignorato, rifiutato, mal interpretato, usato e poi perso. Ichigo ha fatto molto per loro, Ichigo _ha capito_ , ma qualcosa sfugge sempre alla sua comprensione: è la paura sciocca e superba di una Ragione che si ostina a non cedere il passo, quando dovrebbe, che vuole ancora dettare legge, anche lì dove il suo regno è finito da un pezzo.

E poi, inaspettatamente, gli porge la mano. Il palmo bianco spicca bene aperto verso l’alto, una profferta di pace, forse? A Ichigo sembra più un pezzo di legno che galleggia a stento in mezzo ai flutti, un appiglio precario e scivoloso, che potrebbe benissimo riportarlo giù, ma che altro gli resta da fare? Meglio quella mano subdola che continuare a sentirsi braccati dal rumore insistente e inquietante della corrente, sempre dietro i suoi lobi, pronto a entrargli dentro e sommergerlo e soffocarlo.

Ichigo posa la sua mano cautamente, fino a far aderire il palmo contro il palmo, e l’eco dell’acqua si placa ancora una volta, ma l’Hollow non si muove, tanto che lui lo fissa con fare interrogativo, come a dirgli: « _Beh? E ora?_ ».

E l’Hollow continua a non muoversi, tanto che il Sostituto Shinigami si rilassa, respira più liberamente, smette di attendere. È quando il suo sguardo scivola obliquamente verso un dettaglio insignificante – una foglia mossa, da chissà che cosa, poi, in quel posto non c’è mica il vento – che l’altro stringe la sua mano in una morsa ineludibile e se lo tira addosso con uno strattone.

Ichigo impreca, ondeggia e cade in avanti, la mano libera contro il tronco e tutto il suo corpo a tre centimetri o poco meno di distanza da quello del suo bianco inquilino. C’è il suo ghigno sardonico che gli si dispiega tutto davanti da sotto in su e il suo respiro ardente e irrequieto contro il viso, che spazza via tutto il resto, a cominciare da quel rombo basso e continuo di acqua corrente che sembra sempre lì per incombere alle sue spalle.

«Beh…?» chiede Ichigo di nuovo, insistente, un’insistenza che sfuma drammaticamente di fronte al suo sguardo fisso e alle sue labbra schiuse e bianchissime ed è un altro il rumore ossessivo che si sostituisce a quello dell’acqua, un pulsare irregolare e vorticoso che dai suoi timpani sembra espandersi al bosco scuro e umido che li circonda, una vibrazione che arrossa tutte le cose che lo circondano agli angoli della sua visuale e brucia come fuoco vivo sotto la pelle, nello spazio infinitesimale di aria che ancora divide il suo palmo da quello del suo Hollow.

Non è lui a muoversi, però, non è lui che si sporge e fa scricchiolare il ramo duro e scivoloso sotto le sue ginocchia, non è lui che spalanca le labbra e si china sul suo viso. Lui sorride, enigmatico come una sfinge, cattivo come può esserlo solo il giudice più severo di se stesso, ostentando un’indifferenza bugiarda per un desiderio spasmodico che prova quanto lo prova lui, Ichigo lo _sente_.

Perché Ichigo se ne accorge pienamente solo quando si toccano, che ogni dolore che gli strizza la bocca dello stomaco riecheggia allo stesso modo nella pancia del suo bianco inquilino o forse no, non è semplicemente una cassa di risonanza delle sue sensazioni, non è la parete del burrone che gli rimanda in faccia le sue parole, lui quel male sordo che come un cancro gli si arrampica su per la gola e uccide tutto lo provoca e se ne nutre nello stesso, identico istante.

Ichigo lo bacia, come fa da troppo tempo a questa parte da quando lo va a cercare. Ichigo si preme contro la sua bocca bianca e sottile, affonda i suoi canini troppo appuntiti nella sua carne, cerca il suo sangue e la punta blu e capricciosa della sua lingua, si lascia intossicare dal suo respiro e tutto il suo corpo, ogni molecola del suo sentire si espande e si semplifica, come se fosse diventato null’altro che un cuore rossissimo, che batte impazzito come sul punto di esplodere.

E l’Hollow ride di una risata senza suono che scaturisce in un fiotto zampillante nella testa di entrambi, svolazza lieve e tagliente su ogni foglia e ogni squama di ogni albero che li circonda, gli apre minuscoli e fittissimi squarci nella giacca nerissima e fa balenare di sotto il rosa impallidito della sua pelle, tutta tesa sui muscoli e sulle ossa. Le mani bianche dell’albino sono già sul suo petto, le sue dita rosate afferrano l’orlo nero del suo shihakusho bianco, lo strattonano e meravigliosamente è cenere e polvere quella che gli resta sotto i polpastrelli e fra le intercapedini delle dita; è contro il suo petto troppo bianco e ossuto che le sue costole si scontrano, pelle su pelle, respiro su respiro, lo stesso ritmo febbricitante e affrettato che strizza fuori l’aria dai polmoni di entrambi.

È a quel punto, di solito, che i suoi sogni si interrompono e lui riemerge nel mondo reale, madido di sudore, rivoltato dentro e fuori come un calzino da una voglia impazzita e prepotente che lo lascia insonne e insoddisfatto, finché il sole non sorge e gli impegni quotidiani non hanno la meglio su quelle impressioni troppo effimere. Ma ogni volta Ichigo ha imparato che il suo Hollow sa spostare il confine dei loro giochi un po’ più avanti; ogni volta il suo bianco inquilino lo attira più a fondo come un Bianconiglio inafferrabile o uno Stregatto fin troppo compiaciuto, e Ichigo se ne accorge, le dita sulle sue spalle forti – uguali, proprio identiche alle sue – che non è lui a spingerlo fuori.

Non è l’Hollow che lo scaccia, è lui che ogni singola volta squarcia il velo buio di quel sonno che genera mostri e ritorna in un mondo che può controllare, un mondo che obbedisce perfettamente alla sua visione. Questa volta no. Questa volta le unghie nere dell’Hollow si conficcano nelle sue scapole come pugnali, disegnano strade di sangue e piantano anemoni roventi nei suoi muscoli squarciati ed esposti all’aria umida e troppo calda di quel bosco e Ichigo si lascia ancorare al fondo senza neanche opporre resistenza. Ichigo sussulta, perdendo un gemito di dolore contro i denti appuntiti del suo Hollow e nella sua bocca troppo calda e vorace, mentre quel dolore bruciante si attorciglia attorno alla sua colonna vertebrale e gliela strizza fuori, lo lascia senza sostegno e senza forza ad aggrapparsi alla sua nuca bianca, così dura e rigida da sembrare inscalfibile alle sue unghie troppo corte, che nemmeno la intaccano in superficie.

E le pulsazioni aumentano, le contrazioni del mondo elastico e oscuro attorno a loro si fanno più violente e spaventose; è quando quel mondo minaccia di crollargli addosso e tutto ciò che sente, che vede, che respira è il biancore allucinante dell’altro, che Ichigo prova a convincersi che ciò che sta baciando con tanto ardore non è se stesso, che neanche lui è più se stesso, che sono due metà distinte del suo essere, due cose opposte e diverse ed _esterne_ : dà nomi e confini a qualcosa che limiti non ne ha, che gli si inerpica sotto le unghie e fra le cosce come un cattivo presagio colmo di fantasie consolanti. Perché la rabbia con cui morde la lingua dell’altro è la rabbia dell’Hollow che gli vuole strappare le labbra a morsi, perché la fame dell’Hollow di stringersi contro il suo corpo e straziarlo pur di non mettere più un solo centimetro di distanza fra i loro cuori è la sua stessa fame.

È allora che accade, mentre la sua mente è ancora tutta tesa a cercare ragioni e ritrovare direzioni, che il ramo sotto di loro si spacca, anzi no, si divide e si deforma come troppa melassa che lascia sotto le loro ginocchia e i loro piedi scie scure e sfilacciate, elastiche e dondolanti come una gomma da masticare tesa fino allo spasimo.

È allora che l’albero alle spalle dell’Hollow si spalanca come una bocca senza denti e troppo buia, anzi no, è illuminata di un biancore spento e smorto che non ha nulla a che vedere col pallore agghiacciante e bellissimo che riveste del suo involucro sottile e resistente il corpo del suo bianco inquilino.

È allora che l’Hollow gli scivola via dalle dita di nuovo, come un’anguilla, come una promessa, come sabbia fra le dita, come _acqua_ troppo fresca e scrosciante, che ricomincia a rombare nelle sue vene e contro i suoi timpani già provati, e Ichigo non lo sopporta, quello strappo improvviso e violento, Ichigo allunga la mano e serra le dita e le unghie nell’osso sporgente del suo polso, si aggrappa al braccio lungo e niveo dell’Hollow, sega via tendini e dilania le vene, macchiandosi le punte delle dita di blu, come se stesse scrivendosi sulla pelle la storia della sua vita a gocce grandi d’inchiostro denso e spesso.

La rabbia dell’Hollow, la sua gioia quasi perversa a quel gesto, gli trafigge il cuore in una risata e nell’orlo affilato delle sue unghie nere, che rispondono all’insulto, gli scortecciano via pelle e muscoli dal dorso dell’avambraccio, espongono ossa bianchissime e nervi azzurrini e se lo tirano dietro, dentro un nulla che adesso è solo biancore monotono a perdita d’occhio.

Se ne accorge quando la presa gli manca e il braccio martoriato dell’albino gli scivola via dal palmo, lasciandoci sopra solo sangue e plasma appiccicoso, che non è finito affatto in un altro vuoto; che ciò in cui galleggia, mentre il bosco oscuro si richiude alle sue spalle come una ferita prontamente ricucita, è sabbia. È sabbia fine e bianchissima e lui ci è dentro fino al collo, lui ci _nuota attraverso_ , mentre gli si chiude sopra la testa, si insinua nelle sue ferite e brucia carne viva e terminazioni nervose come troppo sale su una ferita esposta, gli ottunde i timpani, gli invade le narici e la bocca, si arrampica sotto le palpebre, graffia come carta vetrata, gli riempie i polmoni e ogni boccata di fiato è fuoco che brucia e gli divora il petto.

Ichigo tossisce e annaspa, senza direzioni e senza vie d’uscita, ma non c’è aria, non c’è spazio in cui riprendere fiato, solo sabbia bianchissima e liscia come acqua che lo soffoca e lo spinge più in basso, sabbia che si insinua in ogni poro della sua pelle, granello dopo granello. Solo sabbia e sangue, la scia rossissima e luminosa che la sua schiena nuda e il suo braccio martoriato lasciano intorno a lui, disegnando la traccia del suo terrore in linee perpendicolari che si incrociano e si imprimono nella sua retina.

E allora Ichigo scava, perché la tortura non cessa, il soffocamento che gli toglie la lucidità non arriva, ma il dolore e il disgusto e il fastidio gli riempiono la bocca insieme alla sabbia, che gli scorre fra i denti e come una clessidra detta il tempo della sua paura. Ichigo scava e prende a pugni la sabbia, si frusta le nocche, si lascia graffiare la pancia e il collo, e poi la sabbia si fa più umida e compatta, del suo sangue e forse di quell’acqua, prepotente e invadente, che lo insegue e minaccia di sopraffarlo più di quell’inferno di granelli bianchissimi e urticanti.

Finalmente sopra la sua testa una crepa sottile si insinua nel muro compatto, Ichigo ci infila tutta la mano dentro, lascia le dita a bagnarsi della luce violacea che passa attraverso la sua pelle e gli presenta lo spettacolo delle sue ossa dritte in controluce, e la allarga finché non ci passa tutto – testa, collo, spalle, pancia, anche e poi ginocchia e infine i piedi – e poi _respira_.

Ichigo striscia fuori come un verme da quella prigione e si ritrova a scivolare e galleggiare a stento sulla superficie friabile e impalpabile di quel deserto bianco e viola in cui è spuntato fuori all’improvviso. Le dune gli danzano davanti agli occhi con la mutevolezza delle onde del mare; la sabbia è un vento robusto e invadente e lui è la piuma che fluttua senza direzione e senza resistenza, cercando di riguadagnare la superficie ogni volta che un ricciolo grande e minaccioso di quel deserto gli incombe sulla testa, infrangendosi poi fra le sue dita spalancate che artigliano un nulla che continua a sfuggirgli fra i palmi.

E poi arrivano i lampi, quelli sì di un biancore allucinante, che squarciano e rimestano il cielo violetto e giallo, una promessa incompiuta di temporali che gravano su di lui, di acqua che preme per scrosciargli addosso, che deforma la parete infinitamente sottile di quel soffitto sgombro di nuvole e livido di paura. Ichigo sospira, un sospiro che sa di sabbia e sangue, e si accascia, lo sguardo castano che non riesce a scollarsi da quel panorama di infinita devastazione, da quella spirale dolorosa che si infrange contro le sue retine e gli spacca il cervello a metà, dimenticandosi persino come si fa a comandare ai propri muscoli doloranti di funzionare.

Accade, improvviso come un fulmine ma molto meno definitivo, che la sabbia ritorni a sollevarsi e lo sballotti da un lato all’altro, lo rivolti finché non si trova a faccia in giù, costretto a rivolgere di nuovo la sua attenzione a quel mare bianco che torna a richiudersi sopra la sua testa. Ichigo aspetta il soffocamento quasi con rassegnazione ma la sabbia si blocca attorno a lui come attorno a una bolla d’aria e qualcosa di solido e incredibilmente vivo si incolla alla sua schiena, risvegliando la sua mente instupidita dalla paura.

« _Ichigo_ ».

Il fiato rovente del suo Hollow è di nuovo lì, nel punto esatto d’intersezione fra la sua mascella e il suo collo, poco sotto l’orecchio, scivola dentro il suo timpano, come un veleno rinfrescante, mentre le sue costole pungono contro la schiena martoriata e il suo braccio scarnificato dalle sue unghie si ferma contro il suo polso, quello che è ancora un fiorire multicolore di sangue e carne palpitante.

«Sei così scemo! E così testardo… ma questa volta tocca a te arrenderti…».

La risata dell’Hollow è una lama piantata nel suo collo e riecheggia di cose che Ichigo non capisce o che forse non vuole capire, ma le sue mani gli accarezzano lo sterno e la pancia e il rumore dell’acqua cessa, di nuovo, e la sabbia torna a essere soltanto sabbia e lui prova a rispondere, quando finalmente la paura smette di strizzargli forte le viscere ma «Tu…» riesce solo a balbettare, prima di sputare saliva e sabbia sulle labbra secche e ferite in più punti.

L’Hollow non gli dà modo di continuare, l’Hollow non è soddisfatto, ancora, e le sue carezze diventano graffi, le sue unghie affilate – indice, medio, anulare – gli bucano la pancia, gli forano lo stomaco, ed è sangue salato e acido bruciante quello che gli si riversa sulla pelle, che sporca la sabbia ma non fa male. Non è una punizione quel dolore urticante che gli risale l’esofago e minaccia di squagliargli fegato e pancreas, è… giusta. È tremendamente giusto sentirsi tormentato a quel modo, purché il suo bianco inquilino continui a toccarlo, scacci lontano l’acqua e la paura, ma «Tu… tu mi ucciderai, così…» balbetta comunque, come se servisse a qualcosa, come se proprio lì dentro le sue parole potessero nascondere i suoi pensieri, proprio a _lui_ , poi.

A quel punto le carezze dell’Hollow si fanno pietose, polpastrelli che scivolano lenti sul suo addome, ancora invischiati del suo sangue e dei suoi umori, la punta della sua lingua che quasi scava nel solco del suo collo e gli delinea precisa la forma tonda della conchiglia del suo orecchio.

«Non mi serviresti a niente da morto e tu lo sai…» ride contro il suo padiglione auricolare, lo bacia come se gli baciasse la bocca, in un calore umido ed esasperante che gli strappa un gemito basso. Trema il mondo attorno a loro ma la bolla non si rompe, la sabbia resta ferma, quasi ammansita sotto le sue dita contratte come artigli.

«Ma mi serviresti più intelligente…» continua, mordendogli la mascella e provocandogli un brivido che scuote entrambi e che asseconda il movimento delle sue dita, intrise di sangue e di umori, che scendono con una lentezza estenuante, scavalcano il suo ombelico – è di nuovo una ferita aperta, piccola e longitudinale, come se la sua spada ci fosse passata di nuovo nel mezzo… dov’è la sua Zanpakutou, in tutto questo? – e afferrano il fiocco bianco e lungo dei suoi hakama come se fosse _altro_.

«Mi serviresti più onesto…».

Quelle parole, invece, il suo Hollow le sputa fuori con una rabbia più acida del liquido che gli sta corrodendo lo stomaco, e poi la sua mano libera si conficca nei suoi capelli arancioni, quasi gli sfonda il cranio, gli preme metà della faccia contro la sabbia ora compatta e scura di sangue sotto di loro, ce la spinge dentro come a volerci lasciare impresso il suo profilo e Ichigo ha paura, di nuovo, perché non vuole soffocare.

Ma non c’è sabbia che gli invade i polmoni ancora martoriati, ancora sofferenti mentre insufflano aria al suo corpo a brandelli. C’è il suo sguardo castano che si fissa dolorosamente sull’Hollow che lo sovrasta, su quella ferita lacerata e terribile che interrompe la bianca perfezione della sua pelle, sul suo torace troppo familiare che respira male – esattamente come sta accadendo a lui – sulla sua mano che slaccia il fiocco dei suoi hakama neri con un movimento impossibile, la nocca dell’indice che lo taglia letteralmente in due facendolo svanire in una nuvola di polvere candida.

Ci sono i suoi occhi bianchi e neri che lo fissano, lo richiamano all’ordine e all’attenzione mentre si porta quella stessa mano ai suoi, di hakama, e afferra un’estremità del fiocco nero, tirando e tirando mentre quello si srotola piano fra i suoi polpastrelli, come una serpe ricade sulla sua schiena insanguinata – ci sono le impronte del suo sangue e delle sue ferite sul petto bianchissimo dell’Hollow – e gli si arrotola attorno al collo, come a minacciare di strozzarlo. Ma Ichigo non si lascia ingannare, neanche lo spaventa, quella minaccia, dopo tutta la sabbia che ha inghiottito.

Ichigo lo osserva, mentre si lascia ricadere gli hakama sulle ginocchia in una cascata di tessuto bianco che sembra un mucchio di petali sparsi disordinatamente dal vento; non si perde una sola azione, mentre stacca i suoi hakama scuri dalla sua pelle come se liberasse un’arancia dalla sua buccia, una striscia sottile dopo l’altra. Ichigo lo sa cosa vuole fare, lo sa prima e insieme a lui, lo sa perché è quello che anche lui desidera spasmodicamente, quello che _aspetta_ da più tempo di quanto la sua ragione non sia capace di rendere in numeri ordinati, da un momento indefinito qualche anno alle sue spalle in cui i suoi incubi si sono fatti più pressanti e la presenza dell’Hollow quasi più che necessaria.

Non ha paura di lui, né di quello che potrebbe fargli, quando torna a chinarsi sul suo corpo, quando la sua mano libera conficca tutte e cinque le sue unghie nere nel suo fianco, quando la sua pancia muscolosa si preme contro la linea dritta che congiunge il fondo della sua schiena al suo bacino, quando sente abbastanza contro la pelle per dover tremare, in condizioni normali, fuori da quel mondo che è loro e soltanto loro. Non ha paura di lui quando la sua presa sulla sua nuca si fa più forte e tira, il bastardo, tira forte costringendolo a inarcare la schiena e sollevare il viso, sporco di sabbia per metà, per fissarlo meglio negli occhi bianchi e neri.

«Perché non ti ribelli? Perché non combatti?» lo incita, sadico, la falce di luna del suo sorriso che minaccia di tagliarlo in due, ma per una volta Ichigo lo ricambia, quel sorriso, ed è una luna storta delle sue, tutta provocazioni inespresse e insopportabile orgoglio, mentre «Ci siamo… già passati su questa cosa… ti sei dimenticato? Non mi vuoi fare del male, perché dovrei… combatterti?».

Per la prima volta in quella notte troppo lunga e troppo tormentata, l’Hollow sorride di un sorriso diverso, qualcosa a metà fra il compiacimento e la soddisfazione, come se finalmente Ichigo stesse cominciando ad afferrare almeno un pezzo del discorso, e decide di premiarlo, a modo suo. Non ha bisogno nemmeno di scostarsi, mentre si preme contro la sua fronte, mentre si insinua fra le sue natiche strette e gli lascia appena assaggiare la consistenza della sua eccitazione, facendo scivolare la mano bianca dal fianco in avanti, per impugnare con convinzione l’espressione gemella della sua esaltazione.

Ichigo nemmeno lo sa quando precisamente il suo corpo ha smesso di contrarsi per la paura e ha cominciato a farlo per la voglia ma deve c’entrare il dolore che quelle unghie impietose gli hanno inflitto. Deve avere a che fare con lo sguardo in negativo che il suo Hollow gli rivolge, mentre lo stringe con tanta convinzione da minacciare di spezzarlo e poi lo tocca in un modo in cui nessuno l’ha mai toccato, un modo in cui persino lui fatica a essere così bravo e forse è anche _normale_ che sia così, perché l’Hollow è il suo istinto, l’Hollow rimescola fra le sue pulsioni più basse da troppo, l’Hollow sa e gli basta appena roteare un polpastrello per farlo schizzare sui gomiti e perdersi in un gemito roco, così pieno di preghiere da farlo vergognare ma non abbastanza.

Non abbastanza da non inarcare la schiena e sfregarsi contro il suo ventre teso, invitarlo a muoversi contro i suoi glutei con più convinzione, perché l’Hollow lì non è l’unico a sapere; anche Ichigo, se tende l’orecchio e smette di ascoltare il rumore scrosciante dell’acqua, sa benissimo cosa vuole il suo bianco inquilino; se si concentra, sente il richiamo aguzzo del suo desiderio tormentarlo sotto pelle come fa il laccio nero della sua cintura attorcigliata attorno al collo. Si muove contro di lui, Ichigo, subisce le sue carezze sempre più insistenti e provocanti, che scottano contro la pelle tesa, umida di troppi umori mischiati assieme; lo accoglie contro la pelle, frustrato che il suo calore duro e bollente si fermi tanto in superficie, quando lo vorrebbe più a fondo, conficcato dentro di lui come una spada riposta nel suo fodero fino all’elsa.

Si vergogna quasi, di quei desideri troppo sporchi che fioriscono nella sua mente a decine, a ogni scatto più energico delle anche dell’altro, a ogni stretta più soffocante del palmo della sua mano. Si vergogna di cercare le sue labbra con l’acquolina in bocca, di morderle come se non avesse bisogno di nient’altro per ritornare a respirare e vivere, ma non vuole fermarsi, non vuole smettere di sentire il suo respiro rovente contro la guancia e le sue unghie affilate che gli scorticano nuca e cuoio capelluto, come a volerlo punire, ancora e di nuovo.

«No, Ichigo, ancora non va».

La sua voce roca e metallica è ancora più tagliente e _cattiva_ – Ichigo quell’aggettivo lo urla forte nella sua testa, fino a far tremare le pareti instabili di quella bolla in cui sono ancora intrappolati – quando l’Hollow si stacca da lui, lo priva del suo calore, delle sue dita esperte, di ogni singolo centimetro del suo essere e lo lascia nudo e tremante contro la sabbia. È un gesto possessivo quello con cui reagisce, qualcosa di sé che non vorrebbe mai mostrare nella realtà, ma con _lui_ è così che deve andare, è così che lo vuole vedere, mentre si puntella su un gomito e scatta all’indietro; mentre le sue unghie corte e bianche scattano e lo afferrano forte per una spalla e… lo feriscono.

Ichigo osserva quasi con orrore lo spettacolo della pelle bianca dell’albino che si scorteccia e si accartoccia sotto le sue dita come foglie bruciate, i margini arricciati e nerastri e il sangue blu che scorre lento e sinuoso giù per le scapole e per il torso, macchiandogli un capezzolo e il rilievo delle costole.

«Continui a offendermi. Quanto sei scemo».

Ichigo vorrebbe che l’Hollow parlasse chiaro, vorrebbe che gli spiegasse cosa vuole da lui, perché gli sta tormentando il cervello come se gli avesse spaccato il cranio a viva forza e ci avesse ficcato dentro un punteruolo, con tutti quegli ammiccamenti e quella rabbia malriposta e quegli sguardi che…

Gli sovviene all’improvviso che forse il suo bianco inquilino gliel’ha già detto, cosa voglia da lui, ma lui non ha saputo ascoltare, non è stato capace di sentire e lo scrosciare insistente dell’acqua ritorna, lo fa sobbalzare come se stesse per sommergerlo da un istante all’altro, come se fosse sopra le loro teste, attorno a loro, pronta a bucare la parete insufficiente di sabbia troppo compatta, affogarli e ucciderli sul colpo, spazzarli via e impedirgli di risalire a galla, per rivedere il mondo esterno.

E allora Ichigo ha troppa paura, è troppo arrabbiato con quel ghigno malefico che gli nega l’unico riparo a quella minaccia, si slancia contro il suo corpo bianchissimo e le sue mani trovano appigli nelle sue costole, nei suoi fianchi, lungo le gambe, lasciano segni, squarci azzurri e neri che fioriscono e si bruciano aprendo crepe irrimediabili, come quelle – squarciate e irregolari – che segnano il suo corpo.

«Lo vedi che sei pazzo?» ride, l’Hollow, mentre allarga le braccia e gli mostra quel capolavoro di terrore e dolore in cui si sono ridotti entrambi, rosso e azzurro, carne bianca che diventa nera, carne rosa che palpita di rosso scuro, sorrisi sbilenchi ma gli stessi, identici occhi. Ichigo non si può vedere ma coglie assurdamente il suo riflesso nello specchio troppo nero delle sclere dell’altro, e per la prima volta in vita sua più che paura tutto ciò che nutre per se stesso è… pietà, la stessa, identica e odiosa pietà che gli rivolge l’Hollow contro ogni volta che lo vede annaspare in cerca della luce.

«Io so tutto di te e tu potresti sapere tutto di me se solo ammettessi finalmente _che cosa sei davvero_ ».

È con la medesima pietà che l’Hollow dà in pasto alla sua curiosità stolida e divorante quel boccone di parole sibilline che bastano appena a far sgranare gli occhi di Ichigo in un’espressione di sorpresa, prima che taccia, sigillando le sue labbra come se se le cucisse da sé.

«No!».

E poi lo fa, di nuovo, maledettamente veloce, si limita a premersi – spalle, schiena, braccia, testa e gambe – contro la sabbia dietro di lui, ci si confonde come un bianco camaleonte e si lascia inghiottire ma questa volta Ichigo è abbastanza accorto da non sbattere le palpebre, nemmeno ne ha bisogno, e immergersi ancora una volta in quella tomba troppo bianca e troppo soffocante. Scava, Ichigo, scava di nuovo, mangia sabbia, respira granelli che lo bruciano, si lascia dilaniare le ferite già aperte, scoprire i muscoli, i nervi, i tendini e le ossa, ma avanza senza più chiedere, senza più domandarsi se sia giusto o sbagliato.

C’è di nuovo il cielo viola sopra di lui, quando sbuca in qualcosa che non è più il deserto, è una spiaggia, forse, tutta ciottoli aguzzi e mare. C’è il mare livido come l’inverno davanti a lui, una distesa mostruosamente infinita di acqua salata che si solleva in spruzzi bianchissimi e bollenti e ricade in una massa scura e agitata, in cui i fulmini che cadono a decine si tuffano, come spiritelli tormentati.

Ichigo non ci pensa due volte, non pensa alla paura, non pensa di essere nudo con soltanto i calzari di paglia ai piedi, su una spiaggia sconvolta dal vento fatta di… no, non sono ciottoli quelli che i suoi piedi calpestano, che sminuzzano la paglia e si conficcano con dolore lacerante nei suoi talloni.

Sono teschi e ossa rotte come quelle del _suo palazzo_ e Ichigo non ci pensa all’assurdo di quella situazione capovolta, all’elettricità repressa che crepita nell’aria e gli rizza i capelli sul cranio, alla sua condizione vergognosa – come può vergognarsi di sé in un mondo che esiste solo dentro di lui – al suo corpo provato che sanguina da troppo tempo.

Ichigo si tuffa in quel mare in tempesta, ci nuota nel mezzo, lascia che l’acqua lo lambisca e lo bruci, salatissima e urticante, penetrando in ogni ferita, mozzandogli il fiato, ghiacciandogli persino le ossa e la sente. La sente la paura che torna ed è troppa, lo ha raggiunto, si è fatto prendere dall’acqua scrosciante che gli si chiude finalmente sul capo e lui non ce la fa più a muoversi. Ichigo affonda, lo sguardo sgranato conficcato nel cielo troppo vuoto che si prende gioco del suo terrore, mentre l’acqua spazza via anche la sabbia dai suoi polmoni, offusca la sua vista, gli ribolle nei timpani più prepotente del suono del battito del suo stesso cuore. Ichigo affonda e tocca il fondo senza riuscire a sbattere neanche le palpebre, mentre il suo cuore batte così forte che potrebbe schizzargli fuori dalla gola da un istante all’altro. Non respira più e questa volta non è come la sabbia, il suo corpo paralizzato e ghiacciato dal terrore non ha voglia di lottare per tirarsi fuori e risalire. La sua schiena si adagia contro il fondo bianco di quel mare troppo blu, i suoi muscoli sono pesanti e duri come cemento, le sue ferite hanno smesso di sanguinare, i suoi occhi non vedono più nulla.

È allora che accade. Ichigo _non muore_. E non solo perché non può morire in quel luogo. Ichigo inspira e quello che gli invade i polmoni non è acqua, non è sabbia, è aria. Il suo diaframma ricomincia a muoversi a un ritmo che non è lui a decidere, la sensibilità torna nei suoi polpastrelli e sulla sua pelle, il suo cuore riprende a battere a un ritmo normale, rimettendosi a posto al centro della sua cassa toracica. I muscoli sono ancora rigidi e l’udito ancora tarda a tornare ma lui _è vivo_ e, quando sbatte le palpebre, lo vede.

Anche l’altro è vivo.

Anche l’altro è vivo e lo sta aspettando, parecchi passi più in là, assiso su un altro dei suoi troni troppo tronfi e troppo macabri, signore delle ossa e della morte – perché è di quello che è pavimentato il fondo del mare, ossa umane – e ride mentre la sua bocca bianca e nera fa balenare minuscole bollicine d’aria sopra la sua testa. Lo osserva, le braccia abbandonate sui braccioli e le gambe larghe, senza voler in alcun modo mascherare l’evidenza di ciò che gli svetta fra le cosce, il ricordo netto e preciso di tutto ciò che si sono lasciati alle spalle appena un deserto fa.

E Ichigo deglutisce rumorosamente – l’acqua gelida che gli cade nello stomaco, spazza via l’acido e lascia solo crampi di pura e nettissima paura – mentre si solleva in piedi, barcolla e poi cammina sul fondo del mare, arranca, si ferisce le caviglie e i malleoli ma non si ferma. E la paura cresce, l’acqua romba più forte ma lui non si ferma perché ormai ci è completamente dentro fino al collo.

È nel punto esatto, il più fondo e il più gelido, di tutti i suoi terrori e il suo Hollow ci sta seduto nel mezzo, fiero e ritto come un re assoluto e prepotente e si prende gioco dei suoi inciampi, finché Ichigo non gli è davanti, in piedi e nudo quanto lui, in tutta l’evidenza del suo desiderio e della sua rabbia.

«Perché mi fai questo?!» protesta e questa volta non gli lascia il tempo di agire per primo, si proietta su di lui, le mani rosa che si stringono attorno a due polsi troppo pallidi – su quel tratto di pelle scarnificata che sembra rinfacciargli tutte le sue colpe – e lo inchioda contro il trono, piantando un ginocchio fra le sue cosce schiuse, come a fargli capire che è lui, adesso, ad avere il controllo.

L’Hollow sorride, lui che in quel regno di terrore sembra sguazzarci con la naturalezza di una rana che si fa largo in uno stagno, schiocca la lingua blu contro il palato e a Ichigo pare che gliela schiocchi in bocca, tale è la forza con cui gli risuona nei timpani, e poi «Vieni da me ogni volta che il tuo castello di insicurezze ti crolla addosso, con quell’espressione sperduta e la voglia di rimetterti in piedi il prima possibile» gli sibila, protendendo il collo verso di lui fino allo stremo, le vene azzurrine che spiccano sotto la pelle pallida e martoriata, una mappa di fiori bruciati e fiumi grondanti di sangue blu, e i muscoli che si tendono allo spasimo in un guizzo che cattura lo sguardo nocciola di Ichigo e rende la sua stretta quasi… languida.

«Vieni da me, ti prendi il mio aiuto, usurpi il mio regno, pretendi di imporre le tue regole, mi provochi… e poi te ne vai via come il codardo che sei e ci lasci tutti e due stanchi e col cazzo duro!».

La volgarità con cui il suo Hollow rimarca quell’incontrovertibile dato di fatto colpisce Ichigo insieme al tallone che gli si conficca nel plesso solare e lo manda a gambe all’aria, a scivolare fra i teschi sbeccati del fondo marino, gomiti che si sbucciano e schiena che ormai è un panorama confuso di sangue grondante e lembi di pelle arricciati.

Strilla, Ichigo, ma non fa a tempo a puntellarsi sui gomiti e rialzarsi che il piede bianchissimo del suo Hollow gli plana al centro dello sterno e lo inchioda a terra, lo costringe quasi a impalarsi sugli orli aguzzi e devastati delle ossa sotto il suo corpo, mentre l’altro lo sovrasta come un re vincitore e gli rivolge uno sguardo quasi pietoso.

«Tu hai bisogno di me, Ichigo, perché la tua paura è troppo grande, non la sai gestire da solo, rischi di perdere il controllo del nostro corpo e non è questo che vogliamo!».

L’Hollow non si limita a urlargliele, quelle parole, insieme alle miriadi di bolle che salgono sopra la sua testa ogni volta che tira fuori il fiato. Le sottolinea ogni volta con una tallonata più forte e Ichigo lo sente, questa volta gli sfonderà lo sterno; questa volta gli spaccherà le costole e gli calpesterà il cuore fino a ridurlo a una misera poltiglia sanguinante.

E la paura torna a irrigidirgli ogni muscolo, torna a gonfiargli i polmoni, e Ichigo reagisce di nuovo con la stessa rabbia scattante, mentre solleva la mano e gli stringe forte un polpaccio fra le unghie – altra pelle che si arriccia e brucia, altro sangue che gli cola sulle nocche, altro dolore che gli diluisce il sorrise e fa gemere di sofferenza persino lui – prima di «Perché… perché proprio tu pensi di doverti… impicciare di un problema che non è tuo… uh?» sputare fuori insieme alle minuscole bollicine d’aria e al sangue, sì, che metallico e prepotente gli invade la bocca.

Ed è questo il vero problema con Ichigo. Non che non lo riconosca o stia ancora cercando di scacciarlo, no. Il problema è che – per dirlo con le parole dell’Hollow – Ichigo è un coglione matricolato, Ichigo vuole essere un cavaliere solitario, anche in un regno di cui ha a malapena la comproprietà, anche quando senza il suo cavallo non andrebbe più in là di dieci passi persino nel circuito minuscolo e impossibilmente sterminato della sua mente contorta.

È a quel punto che l’Hollow si spazientisce e lo libera del peso del suo piede, solo per chinarsi su di lui e afferrarlo con forza alla gola, forargli la giugulare e la carotide in una presa crudele e ficcargli negli occhi lo sguardo più penetrante e diretto che gli abbia mai rivolto.

«Perché io, Ichigo? Io _sono_ la paura. E la rabbia. E l’impulso efferato allo sterminio. E il dolore, il pianto… il desiderio disperato che te lo fa rizzare da far male, quando te lo prendo in mano. Lo so che mi vuoi, non provare a negarlo, non puoi non essere sincero, non in questo posto, non con me. Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, non dimenticarlo».

Ichigo vorrebbe sospirare, ma non ha più neanche lo spazio per respirare quel tanto che gli impedisca di soffocare. C’è solo sangue nella sua gola e negli angoli dei suoi occhi, eppure resiste, ancora, mentre il suo sguardo offuscato scivola fra i loro corpi troppo vicini e troppo uguali e con voce gorgogliante ancora osa tentare di svicolarsi in un sussurratissimo: «E pure se lo ammettessi… che cosa cambierebbe?».

«Non è questa la risposta giusta, _Ichigo_ ».

Schiuma rabbia e impazienza, l’Hollow, prova dolore, lo stesso dolore che gli sta infliggendo con le sue unghie nere e affilatissime e Ichigo, sotto le sue mani bianche, sembra più uno scheletro a malapena rivestito di pelle strappata che una persona, così consumato dalla sua ostinazione e dalle sue ossessioni che sembra pronto a svanirgli ancora una volta di sotto i palmi per ritornarsene in una realtà che solo in apparenza è più rassicurante.

E poi Ichigo lo fissa, il volto cianotico nella disperata ricerca di un’aria di cui nemmeno ha bisogno per davvero, lo fissa anche se diventa sempre più difficile mettere a fuoco il suo volto contratto dall’ira e dalla disperazione e lo sente, quel dolore sordo che gli risuona nel petto bianco, quel dolore sordo che è lì _per causa sua_ , e quando solleva la mano, questa volta, non c’è voglia divorante di ricongiungersi al suo corpo, c’è compassione nella sua mano che gli sfiora la gola tesa allo spasimo, così all’improvviso che l’Hollow sussulta e la sua presa si allenta abbastanza perché Ichigo possa insufflare aria nella sua trachea schiacciata.

Butta fuori aria e un lamento arrochito dal dolore, mentre il suo pollice sporco di sangue blu ed essiccato percorre dalla clavicola al mento la curva del collo dell’Hollow, si trattiene sull’angolo ossuto del suo pomo d’Adamo, tenta appena il pulsare impazzito ed evidente della sua giugulare e poi si ferma sotto le sue labbra.

Non c’è pelle che si disfa, questa volta, non c’è sangue e non c’è fuoco che brucia sotto pelle, solo la bocca schiusa del suo bianco inquilino, mentre gli occhi di Ichigo si socchiudono e la sua espressione si addolcisce in qualcosa che assomiglia a delle scuse, mentre ammette, e ogni parola che gli rotola fuori dalle labbra è carta vetrata che gli graffia la lingua: «… io… ho bisogno… di te…».

Ichigo si arrende, sull’ossario devastato di quel mare profondo e freddissimo; si arrende alla mano che continua a stringerlo e decidere quanto fiato può ingoiare e quanto può cacciare fuori; si arrende a due iridi bianche che si illuminano di una gioia crudele e totale; si arrende al sorriso da falce di luna che si avvicina al suo viso, come a prendersi le ultime spoglie di un bottino che ha inseguito troppo a lungo.

I suoi muscoli si distendono all’improvviso, come liberati da lacci invisibili, il suo corpo nudo ed emaciato si colora di vita e di forza, quando le labbra dell’Hollow si premono sulle sue, gli tolgono quel poco fiato che gli resta e la sua lingua blu gli sfiora il palato. La paura è ancora lì, sopra di lui, attorno a lui, dentro di lui e si rimescola in un vortice di esaltazione al centro del suo petto, nel suo cuore che ricomincia a battere con forza, rispondendo al battito gemello che riecheggia contro il suo sterno, quando il suo bianco inquilino gli si preme completamente addosso e ogni centimetro di lui combacia perfettamente con ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Anche, costole, clavicole, ginocchia, ogni osso sporgente cozza in un guizzo elettrico contro la pelle, ogni ferita sembra trovare la sua chiusura naturale in cui riversare sangue e umori e l’adrenalina che fa formicolare di voglia entrambi. E poi ci sono i loro ventri tesi allo spasimo intrappolati fra i muscoli irrigiditi della pancia, il calore umido e pulsante che persino in quell’acqua impalpabile e freddissima riscalda l’Hollow come riscalda Ichigo.

La sua mano non abbandona per un solo istante il suo collo, le unghie ancora conficcate a fondo nella pelle, mentre le altre cinque dita si insinuano fra le sue cosce, le schiudono in un movimento prepotente, e Ichigo inarca la schiena, lasciando che si insinui con i suoi fianchi stretti fra la carne liscia e più tenera che circonda il suo inguine, lo sente spingersi di nuovo tutto quanto fra le sue natiche, separarle piano in un movimento sadico che vuole punirlo di tutta quella tediosa e insopportabile attesa.

Le ossa pungono e graffiano sotto la sua schiena ma è un dolore che si mischia, febbricitante ed elettrico, al piacere contorto che attraversa entrambi, mentre le dita di Ichigo si conficcano nei glutei bianchissimi, tondi e muscolosi come i suoi, dell’altro e lo spingono più vicino, perché lui possa continuare a sfregarsi contro il suo addome e la conca piccola e stretta del suo ombelico, per alleviare la pressione fortissima che innerva quel reticolo pulsante di voglia che è diventato il suo corpo.

L’Hollow ride compiaciuto, gli afferra la lingua fra i denti e la morde, quasi fa le fusa quando una delle sue mani si arrampica fra le ciocche bianchissime dei suoi capelli in una carezza impaziente, e approfondisce la stretta attorno alla sua trachea nello stesso istante in cui gli regala una spinta più profonda delle altre fra le sue natiche strette allo spasimo, quasi penetrandolo.

E poi si ritira appena, ridendo, si stacca abbastanza da fissarlo dall’alto in basso e osservare i suoi occhi lucidi di piacere persino attraverso lo schermo offuscato dell’acqua, prima di sussurrargli in tono di comando: «I tuoi problemi sono i miei, Ichigo. Se tu stai male, rovini la vita anche a me… e lo sai perché?».

Ichigo non risponde, non subito, perché la mano libera dell’Hollow gli ha afferrato prima un ginocchio e poi l’altro, gli sta allargando le cosce mettendolo completamente a nudo in una posizione che definirebbe quasi umiliante, se non fosse che sono soli, che lui è il suo Hollow, che la sua lucidità è andata a farsi benedire e lui vuole _guardare_. Ma quando prova a sollevare il capo, la stretta attorno al suo collo si fa impietosa e lo schiaccia con tutte le vertebre contro i teschi affilati, finché Ichigo non è costretto a sputare fuori sangue e gemiti, prima di decidersi ad esclamare: «Perché tu sei una… parte di me…».

E l’Hollow ride, compiaciuto, divertito ma non del tutto soddisfatto. L’Hollow ride e il suo piacere rabbioso è dentro la pancia di Ichigo, fra le sue cosce aperte, si arrotola attorno alla punta ormai liquida e troppo calda della sua voglia, chiede pietà e finalmente arriva, il palmo meravigliosamente stretto e prepotente dell’altro che lo manipola con forza calcolata, nel modo che più gli piace avvertire sulla sua stessa pelle bianca, e lo costringe a muovere i fianchi nella direzione che gli è più comoda per sistemarsi contro di lui.

E poi glielo sussurra, piegato sul suo corpo come un avvoltoio su un cadavere, pronto a straziarlo nell’unico modo che Ichigo considera giusto e persino raccomandabile, mentre la sua mano continua a muoversi, su e giù, e la sua voce metallica schiude le porte della sua mente e del suo corpo all’unica verità su cui concentrarsi in questo istante: «Perché io _sono_ te… o… se preferisci… tu sei una parte di te quanto lo sono io… quindi i problemi ce li risolviamo assieme… hai capito?».

Ichigo vorrebbe partecipare, fare qualcos’altro che spingersi freneticamente contro il palmo della sua mano e gemere incontrollatamente, contorcendosi contro il fondo di ossa che lo tormenta, ma è sopraffatto dalla sua voglia e da quella dell’Hollow, dall’intensità di quel desiderio prepotente e di quelle parole che lo sollevano da troppi affanni, e quelle mani bianche che comandano ogni reazione del suo corpo a perfezione gli gridano di continuare a lasciarsi sommergere, senza fare tante domande.

Ed è così che tutto quello che scivola fuori dalle sue labbra e dal suo sguardo supplicante è un «… sì…» che sa di riconoscimento e di accettazione e di sollievo, perché finalmente _lo sente_. In quel mondo senza regole né logica apparente il suo Hollow gli affonda dentro in un movimento lento, senza che ci sia bisogno di preparazioni né accortezze – non ha bisogno di scendere a patti con un corpo che è anche il suo, in cui è già dentro in modi molto più trasfigurati e meno prosaici – una spinta fluida che lo spacca e lo separa per farsi posto, per essere accolto tutto e Ichigo sospira, i talloni che sprofondano spasmodicamente fra i teschi spaccati, mentre prova a sollevare il bacino.

Ma la mano dell’Hollow è premuta contro il suo fianco ossuto, lo blocca, perché non è ancora il suo momento; tutto ciò che può fare è sentirlo, sentire il suo affondo pulsante e bruciante dilaniargli la carne, trasformando tutti i suoi nervi in un groviglio confuso ed elettrico di troppe sensazioni contrastanti. Tutto ciò che può fare e sentirsi pieno e completo, come quando lo bacia, ma più a fondo, come se finalmente tutti i pezzi andassero al suo posto, come se nell’incastro preciso e duro dei loro corpi, nell’anello teso di muscoli in cui lo intrappola per tenerlo con sé per sempre, ci fosse la risposta a tutti suoi timori.

L’acqua, attorno a loro, non è più una massa gelida e oscura che blocca i muscoli e raggela lo stomaco, ma un oceano torpido e ribollente come il sangue che evapora dalle loro ferite e che romba forte nei loro timpani – Ichigo sente anche quello, il suo cuore e quello dell’Hollow che si confondono in un unico assolo di tamburi che si danno il tempo con una sincronia troppo splendida per appartenere a due persone diverse.

E poi quella mano bianca allenta appena la morsa, concede a Ichigo il privilegio di puntellarsi sui gomiti e sollevarsi appena per guardarlo, per guardare entrambi, per osservare il suo petto candido, il suo addome teso e il modo in cui i suoi fianchi ondeggiano mentre si muove e si allontana fino all’estremo, fino a mostrargli il profilo bianco venato d’azzurro della sua pelle tesa che sbuca fuori dal suo corpo e poi ci affonda dentro di nuovo, scivolando senza incontrare nessuna resistenza. Ichigo geme, pieno di vergogna e di curiosità, lo osserva, guarda se stesso, guarda il suo corpo sussultare altrettanto stravolto dal piacere e allunga una mano, nel tentativo vano di alleviare la pressione che monta e a ogni spinta si fa più insopportabile.

«Oh no, sono io che decido quando basta».

L’Hollow si lecca le labbra ormai umide e venate d’azzurro, afferrandogli il polso con la mano libera e schiacciandolo contro le ossa del fondale, mentre rallenta fino a fermarsi e resta a fissarlo, in ginocchio fra le sue cosce aperte. Si gode ogni particolare di lui, il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa più lentamente, il suo viso arrossato e stravolto dall’impazienza, il suo sguardo arrabbiato e incuriosito assieme, la contrazione spasmodica del suo corpo caldissimo attorno al suo e quel tremito che lo attraversa improvvisamente, quando anche lui si permette di assaporare fino in fondo la sua presenza e quasi sta per cedere.

Quasi, perché Ichigo è pur sempre testardo e i suoi talloni si sollevano, conficcandosi nei suoi glutei e spingendoselo completamente contro il bacino, fino a farsi male, fino a che non c’è più un solo centimetro di lui che non sia conficcato a fondo dentro la sua carne viva e stretta, ed è la volta dell’Hollow di capitolare in un lamento roco e bassissimo. E poi arriva la punizione, naturalmente, la mano così stretta contro il suo collo che quasi lo strozza per davvero e l’ondata colpevole di piacere che lo attraversa tutto; Ichigo si chiede se voglia davvero mettere fine così presto a tutto questo, prima di ricordarsi che lì sotto sono loro due e loro soltanto a decidere le regole.

«No, le regole le decido io» sembra leggergli nella mente l’Hollow e allenta di pochissimo la presa mentre torna a chinarsi sul suo viso, molla la presa sul suo polso ed entrambe le sue mani premono sui muscoli martoriati del suo collo e i palmi rosati di Ichigo accarezzano le sue spalle, contano le sue vertebre, si premono sulle sue scapole e non c’è più spazio fra i loro corpi, non c’è mai stato davvero. Ci sono solo costole che cozzano le une sulle altre, pelle martoriata su pelle martoriata, e il movimento sempre più veloce e concitato con cui l’Hollow gli affonda dentro e si sfrega contro la sua eccitazione così dura e tesa da fare malissimo, c’è il respiro che manca e torna all’improvviso a ondate, insieme alle sue spinte prepotenti e perfette, perché sono uguali, sono le due metà perfette che si incastrano e si ritrovano proprio lì dove c’è più bisogno.

I teschi contro la sua pelle sono solo sabbia e cenere friabile, ormai, e l’acqua impallidisce di fronte al calore dei loro corpi intrecciati troppo strettamente per indovinare dove cominci l’uno e dove finisca l’altro. C’è solo un biancore accecante dietro le palpebre chiuse di Ichigo mentre: «E tu che ti volevi perdere tutto questo…» si prende gioco di lui l’Hollow, ancora premuto contro le sue labbra in un bacio tutto denti e sangue e morsi disperati ma la resa del suo Re ormai è così completa che tutto ciò che gli rivolge è una smorfia sofferente prima che, ecco, il suo bianco inquilino inarchi la schiena e si conficchi più a fondo, la pancia premuta spasmodicamente contro la sua, e in quell’intrico di muscoli tesi Ichigo capitoli.

È come liquefarsi, all’improvviso e senza essere pronti, come se il mare torni a sommergerlo ma in un modo diverso, che spacca tutte le ossa, rompe i tendini e spappola i muscoli, spegnendo i nervi finché Ichigo non sente più niente che non sia il calore bruciante dell’Hollow riversarsi dentro di lui, la stessa mollezza che lo raggiunge e lo spinge ad abbandonarsi completamente sul suo corpo, lasciandolo finalmente libero di respirare, i polmoni che si riempiono di aria e di soddisfazione.

Ichigo si abbandona contro i teschi ora di nuovo aguzzi del fondale, a braccia e gambe larghe, senza avere più la forza né la voglia di protestare o innalzare barriere – e cosa dovrebbe opporre allo sguardo bianco e nero di qualcuno che di lui ha già visto tutto? L’Hollow si muove appena sopra di lui, ma non si stacca, non si sfila, non si allontana, si sorregge sui gomiti quel tanto che gli basta a fissarlo e Ichigo sa già che cosa pensa, non ha bisogno di chiederglielo, basta che _ascolti_.

«Sei un coglione, Ichigo» ride, soddisfatto di quel giudizio, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte in una manata prepotente e ogni risata è una manciata di bolle che salgono sopra la sua testa, una vibrazione assassina che si ripercuote nel corpo ancora caldo e vulnerabile di Ichigo, che però ha ora abbastanza forza da «Se tu sei me, la cosa è reciproca, _coglione_ » replicare con notevole sfrontatezza, per avere due mani che ancora minacciano di stringergli il collo.

«Oh, non temere, Ichigo, avrò tutto il tempo di punirti come meriti. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo, io e te» gli sussurra, quasi premuroso, mentre con la punta del pollice gli accarezza la mascella e gli schiude le labbra, giocando oziosamente con la punta della sua lingua, e un’ansia impaurita mista alla voglia contrae il mondo in cui sostano entrambi, lasciando spuntare una risata genuinamente divertita dalla bocca dell’Hollow.

Il mare, attorno a loro, è una distesa calma e placata che ribolle solo del loro sangue e del loro ansimare ancora presente, ma gli occhi bianchi e neri del suo bianco inquilino sono l’ultima cosa che Ichigo vede, quando decidono di separarsi. Quel contrasto gli resta impresso nella retina come marchiato a fuoco anche quando riemerge nel mondo reale, annaspando fra le coperte inzuppate di sudore del suo letto. La sua stanza non è calda come il corpo dell’Hollow, né fredda come il mare in cui stava annegando; il buio al suo interno non è completo come quello del bosco in cui ha vagato ma la luce che fa capolino dai lampioni sulla strada non è accecante e vacua come la sabbia in cui stava affogando.

Le sue mani, si rende conto mentre si agita contro il materasso e riguadagna la posizione seduta, sono intatte, così come il suo corpo, ancora madido di sudore e febbricitante ma perfettamente a posto. La sua mente… la sua mente, beh, è un completo disastro di vergogna, ricordi semi-permanenti e… pace. Ichigo sospira e non c’è il consueto grumo di paura e nausea ad annodargli lo stomaco, non c’è panico a sbarrargli gli occhi mentre si mette a sedere e raggiunge il bicchiere d’acqua che tiene sulla scrivania.

« _Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo, io e te_ » è una minaccia che risuona col sollievo di una promessa solenne di aiuto, nei suoi timpani, mentre manda giù l’acqua e per sua fortuna la sua pancia è integra, perché non un solo dettaglio del suo incontro con l’Hollow sembra essersi ripetuto nel mondo reale. Ma questo non rende le sue parole meno vere e non rende la calma che si deposita sotto la punta delle sue dita più effimera.

La sua pace interiore sembra quasi perfetta, finché non fa per tornare a letto e abbassa lo sguardo su se stesso; nell’ora più buia della notte si accorge che, no, si era sbagliato, _qualche effetto_ tutta quella lotta e quella resa e quel… – può chiamare “sesso” quello che gli è accaduto in una sottospecie di sogno? Non è tecnicamente masturbazione o qualcosa del genere?! Deve per forza dargli un nome? – _quello_ , ecco, lo ha lasciato su di lui. Ed è imbarazzante, soprattutto contando che dentro di lui, da qualche parte, l’Hollow in questo momento sta ridendo di gusto e quando tornerà a trovarlo, ebbene, lo strozzerà e non nel modo piacevole che ha subito questa notte e che gli è rimasto impresso nel collo, palmi, polpastrelli, unghie e tutto.

Dovrà imparare a conviverci ma adesso, per lo meno, non sarà più solo quando rischierà di affogare. Non sarà più solo quando allungherà una mano e troverà qualcuno in grado di tirarlo fuori dalle acque agitate dei suoi terrori più profondi.


End file.
